megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Croire
is a new type of Cyber-elf developed by Ciel in Mega Man Zero 4. Alouette gives her to Zero after he defeats Carnage Force 0. Characteristics Croire is a customizable elf, and presents an entirely different approach to the Cyber-elf system. Like the satellite elves from Mega Man Zero 3 she follows Zero and provides a passive effect without being sacrificed, but attempting to use abilities beyond the maximum limit penalizes the mission score. Croire's effect is set by changing which elf type she is copying: selecting one elf each from the Nurse, Animal and Hacker types. At any time, she can copy one elf from each type, with a level less than or equal to her current elf level. By feeding her with E-crystals and leveling up the preferred type of ability, this Cyber-elf becomes more powerful as it grows through seven stages of evolution. Normally, elf effects do not usually overlap. For example, when copying the level 7 Animal elf, Croire will cut the damage Zero takes in half, but she will not fire any bullets from the level 3, 4 and 5 Animal elves, nor will Zero get increased speed. But he may at the same time tell Croire to copy the level 3 Nurse elf (8 extra life), and the level 2 Hacker elf (upward slash in saber combo), and he will receive all three effects at once. However, if one of the three abilities is set to the highest level, the player will receive every preceding bonus in addition to the one listed for that level. Additionally, in Ultimate Mode, all the powers of the preceding elves will be active at once regardless of the set level (ex.: using Animal level 5 would also use 1, 2, 3 and 4). In Hard mode, even though Alouette will still give her to Zero, the Cyber-Elf's abilities will never be available. Evolution Depending on which Resistance member Zero talks to for the name, the Cyber-elf can be called one of the following things, each with its own unique benefits: *Alouette will name the Cyber-elf Croire, considered the default name. It means "believe" in French. This increases the drop rate of Life Energy capsules for Nurse Abilities Lv. 1 and Lv. 6. *Ciel will name the Cyber-elf Charité. It means "charity" in French. This increases the damage done by the Animal ability for Levels 3 through 5 by one point. *Rouge will name the Cyber-elf Variable. This increases the damage done by Animal ability Lv. 5 by two points. *Cerveau will name the Cyber-elf Progress. This increases the damage done by Animal ability Lv. 4 by two points. *Faucon will name the Cyber-elf Recrue. It means "recruit" in French. This increases the damage done by Animal ability Lv. 3 by two points. *Hirondelle will name the Cyber-elf Nouvelle. It means "new" in French. This increases the damage of the Hacker Lv. 2 ability by three points. The System has two variables, Elf Total and Elf Capacity. The former is the sum of the levels of all active abilities, the latter increases as stages are completed and by equipping the Elf Body Chip. If Elf Total exceeds Elf Capacity during a mission, the difference is deducted from that mission's score (somewhat like Fusion Elves in previous games). Abilities Trivia * During Diary Alouette's Good Day, Alouette tries to ask Zero for a good name for the Baby Elves, only for him to rebuff her. This might explain why Alouette didn't ask Zero for the cyber-elf's name if Zero refuses her own choice, Croire, and wanted him to ask around the Resistance trailer instead. See also *Cyber-elf Category:Mega Man Zero characters